


Humanstuck

by Meeshdragon



Series: Humanstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, memorystuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeshdragon/pseuds/Meeshdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Scratch, all the trolls memory's have been wiped, they've all been turned into humans and left to lead out their human lives however they please.<br/>But Vriska doesn't want to forget. And so she doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humankind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Space Bro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253758) by [JumpingJackFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJackFlash/pseuds/JumpingJackFlash). 



> Oh gosh, uhm, well this is my first fanfic, so it probably won't be too good! :3 Not sure where I'm going with this, so more tags/characters will be added as the story progresses. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Edit: THIS IS HELLA OOOOLD

_Your name is Vriska Serket and everything you knew is fading.  
The meteor rocks again, sending you and the other trolls crashing towards the ground again. This time, only Kanaya remains standing, stupid rainbow drinker. Whatever those humans have been doing to cause this Scratch it’s wreaking havoc, even out here, in the furthest ring. Already you can feel bits and pieces of your memory slipping away. Who was your lusus again? For a minute, you forget your name, then you wonder why that strange teal-blooded troll is sniffing at the air frantically. Every few seconds, Karkat will flicker in and out of view, and Gamzee disappeared straight into thin air nearly half an hour ago. _

_It’s only when you forget what your typing quirk was that you panic. “I don’t want to go” you suddenly wail, and the other trolls on the meteor- you knew them, you knew their names, you’re sure of it- all give you shocked looks. You’ve never acted like this before- or at least, you think you haven’t. The teal blood flickers out of view, and the nubby-horned guy disappears soon after. And all you’re thinking is no, you can’t forget all this, you can’t lose yourself, you can’t, you CAN’T_

\----

You wake up, gasping for air. That stupid dream again. The alarm on your bedside beeps loudly, the numbers on its face flashing. Eight AM. Time to head to work.  
Your name is Vriska Serket and you’re twenty-one, living on your own, and now those stupid dreams are coming back again. When you were a kid, you used to have them all the time, dreams of living on some strange planet and having weird skin and weird blood and living with a spider for a mother. Then your mother (you always thought of her as more of a spider than a mom, with the way she always has to interfere with everything and knows everything) sent you to a bunch of shrinks and got you all dosed up on medications. The dreams had calmed down since then, and you’d forgotten all about it. After all, you were just a kid. Everyone has imaginary friends when they’re kids.

But now, the dreams are back. With a sigh, you reach for your medication by the side of the table. Three pills a day, one for the morning, noon, and evening. You pop the first of the three in your mouth, chug it down with some water, and proceed getting ready for the day.

As you brush your teeth, you can’t help but think about that dream again. Fourth time this week that you’ve dreamed of your little grey-skinned imaginary friends again, and it’s bothering you. Maybe you need to increase the dosage of your medication or something? You idly remember how much you insisted that those visions were real when you were a kid, how you went around demanding to be taken to- uh, what was that one brown guy’s name again? Oh yeah, Tavros. You would always demand to be taken you Tavros. You laugh, bitterly, to yourself. Better to just forget all about it, that’s what your shrink always said. 

John is already at the bagel shop, setting things up in preparation for opening, when you arrive. He gives you a wide grin and you can’t help but grin back. You and John met only a few years ago when you first started working at the shop at age 18, but even then it felt like you’d known him forever. He was one of your few friends, and one of your even fewer crushes. He was always just so cheerful and happy, he didn’t cringe at seeing your blind eye, and he didn’t judge you for your gambling “problem” (if you won every time you sat at the tables, why call it a problem) and he introduced you to Nic Cage movies, which you still adamantly denied having anything to do with, but secretly loved watching. “Hey there Vriska” John says warmly, turning the sign on the shop entrance from “Sorry, we’re CLOSED” to “Yes, we’re OPEN”. “Ready for another day of work.”

“Yes, and I’m sure it’ll be booooooooring as usual” You complain with a loud sign and John laughs. He’s grown used to your antics over the past few years. “Well, I’m gonna head to the kitchen and start baking for the day. You can man the register?” You nod and John’s off, giving you a final perky little wave that makes your heart flutter before disappearing into the adjoining room to the shop where he can get started baking the day’s wares. You idly pull out your smart phone and begin scrolling the internet to pass the time.

When the bell tinkles a few hours later, marking the entrance of customers, you don’t even look up. Those who frequent this bagel shop all know you well by now, they’ll tell you what they want and you’ll get it for them, no need for all this perky “Hi! Welcome to the Bagel Shop!” bullshit. 

Instead of hearing footsteps, you hear a steady roll of wheels, before a quavery nasal voice speaks up, hesitantly, as if the speaker is afraid to disturb you. “Uhm, excuse me, uh, are you too busy, or I, uh..am I bothering you or…I’d, uh, I’d like to get a bagel and-“

You cut the voice off with a very blatant sigh, still not looking up from your phone. “Just say what you want and I’ll get it for you” you say very pointedly, finally looking up to see whatthis kid’s problem is. What you see makes your heart stop beating for a split second. Your mouth feels dry, you can hardly breathe.

The short kid you see in the wheelchair is definitely someone you’ve never seen before in your life. He looks to be of latino ancestry, with tan skin and dark hair styled in a Mohawk. There are no kids in wheelchairs in town that you know of, you’re sure of that. And yet, those round brown eyes, that hesitant face. You know that face. You’ve seen it before.  
It’s Tavros.


	2. In Which Vriska makes an Utter Fool of Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was recently linked to a story called Space Bros here on ao3. It reminds me a lot like what I had in mind for this, so you should definitely go check it out :)

For a moment, all you can do is gape. By the time you finally start breathing again, Tavros is staring at you with open concern, and maybe even a little fear. "Uhm, I'm sorry, maybe I should come ba-"

"NO" You didn't mean to yell, but still, he flinches at the noise. For a moment all you can do is stare and you want to spill everything to him right then and there, but you hastily shut your mouth. He was never real, you remind yourself. Just because you meet a kid that looks a lot like your imaginary friend does not mean he is real. Notreal-notreal-notreal.

"I mean" this time you'e calmer, you've got your game face on, though you can't hide the waver in your voice. "Yeah, just a sec" you turn, taking the opportunity to catch your breath as you fix your apron. By the time you're facing him again, you're back in control. "I was just distracted and stuff, sometimes having soooooooo many irons in the fire can really wear a girl out!" you flash not-Tavros your trademark grin. "What'll it be?"

The kid makes his order and thanks you, a shy smile lighting up his face. As you hand him his bagel, he wheels his chair around to go, only to be stopped by your foot planted firmly in front of one of the large wheels. He glances at you, surprised. To be honest, you're surprised too. _Don't go crazy now, Spiderbitch. He's not your Tavros, he clearly has no clue who you are._ Not-Tavros, oblivious to your inner monologue, blinks at you. "Uh, I'm sorry, did I not pay enough or-"

"Listen kid, there's no one who lives in this town who I don't know about." you tell him wryly. From across the room, John gives you a strange look, but is quickly distracted by a little girl and her mom who just came in. "You're not from around here. And yet, you're here. What gives?"

He pauses, clearly taken aback by this odd demand. "Well, I uh..." he beings, and then clears his throat. Well, at least there's another thing he shares with your imaginary Tavros, neither of them can actually speak clearly. "I actually only just moved here, so I guess you didn't have time to update" Not-Tavros offers a small smile. "It's alright though, you know about me now! I, uh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I didn't know you had to know about everyone" he extends a hand. "I'm Tavros"

Well shit. Okay, that could have just been a _really_ weird coincidence. Tavros isn't exactly a common name. You don't react this time, however, simply flashing your trademark grin once again and casually turning away, ignoring his offered hand, which he drops in disappointment. "Vriska Serket, at your service! I know everything about everyone here in town, so you if you ever need to know something about someone, I _guess_ I can take time out of my super busy schedule to share my amazing knowledge with you."

"Oh, uhm, well, Okay!" Tavros gives you another of his small smiles, hesitation still in his eyes, but honest relief as well. Oh dear lord, are you the first friend he's made here? What a dweeb. If only he weren't so cute.... "Anyhoo" Tavros continues. "I've gotta head off now, but it was nice meeting you Miss Serket. Have a nice day!"

You watch your imaginary friend roll out of the store and finally believe it. You have gone completely insane.


	3. In Which

The next day he's back and you're not sure what to believe.

Your dreams that previous night were haunted with memories of the game, of people and places you haven't thought about since you were a wrig-a kid. People and places you hadn't thought about since you were a kid. Strangely enough, John cropped up in a few of them as well, which you dismissed as being nothing more than a random braintrick, but more importantly, Tavros was there. The Tavros in your dreams looks so similar to the real one. They have the same wanna-be mohawk and large bambi eyes. Practically the only two differences are the color of his skin- dream Tavros always has dark grey skin that reminds you of Stormy the cat your neighbors had when you were little- and a large set of candy-corn colored horns, so large that you're surprised such a frail little body can manage the weight.

For once you can be greatful that the store is otherwise empty as usual. It means John can handle things- sweeping the floor or chatting with his dad or friends on his phone as he always does when there's time to kill- while you get a chance to talk to your imaginary friend again. This time, you're back in your A-game, you don't lose your cool at all as he wheels in, don't flinch at that all-too familiar hesitant grin he gives you, don't falter in your trademark grin. 

"So, Peter, glad you made it back to the best bagel shop in town. What'll it be today?"

His smile falters. "Uhm, sorry, I guess it's easy to forget my name, it's actually Ta-"

You cut him off with an idle shake of your hand. "I know it's Tavros" you say impatiently. Gosh, even in your dreams he's just so slow at times. "I'm calling you Peter. You know, like Peter Pan?" when his expression remains blank, you sigh once again. "Peter Pan, the fairy tail." 

Tavros doesn't seem sure of how to react to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this might be it for me o-o Really lost the muse for this, but it was fun to work on!


End file.
